Dance Along the Edge
by kerrykhat
Summary: Snark, comedy, action, a hint of romance; what's not to love? A series of of Buffy/Obi-Wan drabbles set during the Clone Wars
1. Damn You, Murphy's Law!

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my glasses.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

_And we're so afraid and it's such a shame  
There is no reason we should doubt it.   
The things we want to say we've never said!   
And we look away and it's all ok and   
Never really talk about it   
It's a shame the way we dance along the edge  
Dance along the edge._ **Dance Along the Edge by Concrete Blonde**

**Prompt: Film Noir**

**

* * *

  
**

Buffy stared at the body in front of her and resisted the urge to slam her fist into the wall. One, because it would hurt like hell, and second, because it would destroy the crime scene. Kneeling down, she studied the prone form before her. Whoever had killed this man knew what he was doing, she'd give him that. The only sign that the man wasn't sleeping was the neat blaster hole through his heart. It would've killed him instantly.

Wishing that it was one of those days where she could go to a bar and bash a few heads to get the answers she wanted, Buffy began to thread her way through the planet sized labyrinth known as Coruscant. Doing some head-bashing would be momentarily satisfactory, but would bring her no closer to whoever was trying to gun down Senator Amidala. This was being done by a professional, not someone trying to make a name for himself. She'd need to consult with Erkan to see if his contacts had picked something up where hers hadn't.

Before long, she found herself in the elevator, shifting her weight. She'd been ordered back to meet with some Jedi who'd been charged with protecting the Senator. She'd withhold judgement on them, but she doubted they'd be any help finding the assassin. Finally reaching the top level, the doors opened, and she stepped out into the Senator's apartments. She was there, sitting on the couch across from two men who could only be the Jedi. They turned in unison to look at her as she walked in.

"You rang?" she asked Padmé, crossing her arms.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé said, gesturing at the two men, who rose to bow to Buffy before returning to their seats. "The Council assigned them to protect me. Obi-Wan, Ani, this is Buffy Summers, one of my bodyguards." Buffy nodded curtly before turning back to Padmé.

"The guy who sold you out is dead," she said bluntly. "And before you ask, no, I didn't kill him. He was like that when I got there." The Jedi were giving her curious looks, which she ignored. "Whoever did it knew what he was doing. Nothing that could lead me back to him."

"That's certainly troubling," the one with the beard--Ben, or something--said thoughtfully, and Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Thank you, Mr. Obvious.

"If all you needed me for was the meet-and-greet, I'm going to keep working," Buffy said, addressing Padmé. The Jedi stood up as well.

"We would appreciate it if you would show us around the security," the older one requested, following her.

"If you would kindly follow Tour-Guide Buffy, it's right this way," she snapped back, irritated at being further delayed. The Jedi exchanged a look, but didn't reply. At least that was one small blessing, although she still wanted to hit something. Damn Typho for invoking Murphy's Law.


	2. Wait You Know Him?

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my glasses.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Confused**

* * *

Obi-Wan stood watching his Padawan and Senator Amidala leave, breathing deeply and attempting to ignore the person beside him. He didn't know what to make of this "Buffy Summers" he was now expected to work with. He had only met her the day before, but he could tell that it would be an annoyance to interact with her on this level.

She was angry, annoying, and far too much of a liability to have on such a delicate mission. He had no doubt that she was capable in her own way, but he had a feeling she would do nothing to assist his assignment to track down the mysterious bounty hunter that was targeting Senator Amidala. Hearing the object of his thoughts begin humming off-key, he motioned for her to follow him, going to Dex's to talk to him about the poison dart.

She was blessedly silent on the ride over, except for drumming her fingers on the side. "Please stop," he ordered curtly before doing his best to block her out. She rolled her eyes, but thankfully desisted.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex greeted them as they walked in. "Hey there, buddy!" Catching sight of Buffy, his grin grew wider. "Buffy! Why didn't you tell me you were working with this scoundrel over here?" He enveloped her in a massive hug, which she returned.

"Dex! If Benjy here had told me his oh-so-special informant was you, I might've actually been looking forward to this thing, instead of thinking the guy would be all Wesley-ish," she replied, a smile on her face.

"How do you two know each other?" Obi-Wan asked, a slightly confused look on his face both from Buffy's language and the thought of her being friends with Dex. Buffy Summers didn't appear to be the type of person who would know someone of Dex's...caliber. Looking at the petite blonde and the large, overweight alien, he was struck by the contrast between the two of them.

"I helped Dex here out of a jam that led to my favorite pair of boots getting completely destroyed," Buffy answered in a teasing voice. "Of course, I was able to get him to give me as much food as a girl could possibly want, so I call it a win." She and Dex fell into an easy banter, with Obi-Wan feeling like the odd man out. This was a completely different side to Buffy, one that he had never expected, given the hardened, angry woman he had met last night.

"So, as much as I love catching up with two of my favorite humans, I doubt that's why you're here," Dex finally said, squeezing himself into a booth across from Obi-Wan and Buffy, who kept an uneasy distance between themselves.

Feeling relieved to be back on the mission, Obi-Wan pulled out the dart. "What can you tell us about this?"


	3. The Answer is No, With a Side of Way

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my snow boots.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Defiance**

* * *

Even though Buffy's eyes were closed, she distinctly heard the door of her cell snap open and the Count's soft footsteps. "Let me guess why you're here," she said, ignoring the constant tingles the energy shackles sent down her limbs. "You want me to renounce the evil Republic, join your merry band of Separatist planets, and lead a joyous rebellion against the current regime. I can already tell you my answer, so you don't have to waste your breath: it's no."

"That's a shame, since it now means there is little I can do to forestall your execution," Dooku's cultured voice echoed through the chamber. "Although, I do beg you to consider my offer. We could use someone of your caliber leading our troops."

"Did you not hear the resounding 'no' the first time?" Buffy asked, finally opening her eyes and looking at the Count. "Because I will repeat it again for you if you didn't." The Count studied her for a moment, as if she was a strange new species.

"You aren't afraid," he observed. "You're faced with death, and yet you aren't afraid. Interesting." Before Buffy could get in a parting shot, he left, leaving her alone once again.

She quickly lost track of time, no matter how hard she tried to count the hours. The only thing that ended her solitude was the bug men coming to collect her to face whatever they wanted to kill her with. Ben joined her at the entrance to the arena, hands bound as well.

"Well, if I'm going to be tied up to a hunk of rock, at least I'll have company," Buffy greeted him. "Good to see you looking somewhat wholesome after our stay at Hotel Geonosis."

"Yes, because facing death together does make the experience more enjoyable," Ben replied.

"Trust me, Ben, I have no intention of breaking the first rule today," she answered as the cart jerked forward into the bright sunlight. "Staying on this side of death would be of the good." Plus, she didn't really want to find out the third time was the charm for her dying and staying dead.

They continued their banter as their chains were secured, pausing only when Anakin and Padmé were led in to join them. "Let me guess, you were trying to rescue us?" Ben asked Anakin, who only nodded glumly. "Some rescue."

"Don't be so hard on them; they don't have the experience needed to pull off a good one," Buffy chastised him, before Dooku started speaking. Tuning him out, Buffy focused on the gates in front of them. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yes, Buffy?"

"How much you wanna bet I can get free before you?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I don't need to bet to know I'll win," he taunted as the gates started to rise.

"You are so on, Ben."


	4. Being Shot At: Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my snow boots.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Action**

* * *

"Buffy, get down!" Obi-Wan shouted, sensing the approach of a squadron of battle droids. She crouched down just as the droids began firing at them.

"You sure know how to show a girl a fun time, Ben!" she shouted over the noise, taking aim and firing back. "When I said I wanted to go to the beach, I didn't mean to Waterworld here being shot at by Terminator wannabes." Anakin, Shak Ti, and Alpha-17 had joined them at this point and the five for them made quick work of the remaining droids.

"I'll make sure the Separatists are aware of your planet preferences, so they'll know which ones to target," Obi-Wan replied, using his free hand to help Buffy to her feet. "Of course, seeing that doing so would be beneficial to the Republic, I doubt they'd do so if only to spite you."

"Enough talk, the next wave's coming through," Alpha barked at them, while Anakin and Shak Ti just ignored the bickering duo. They could hear the approaching footsteps of the battle droids getting louder.

"You know, my life would be so much easier if you would just give me one of those glow sticks," Buffy managed to get out before she began targeting the moving buckets of bolts. She'd never really liked the concept of droids too much; they were a bit too much like Ted for her peace of mind, and these killing machines did nothing to change her opinion.

"Why does that thought terrify beyond belief?" he countered, parrying a series of blaster bolts away from them with his lightsaber and back into the droids, not bothering to correct her.

"Don't," she paused in the middle of her sentence so that she could get a better shooting angle before continuing, "you trust me?"

"No trick questions, please," he said stepping back as he continued to deflect the shots fired at them as they made their way through the cramped Kaminoan hallways. He couldn't see Buffy's reaction, but he could guess what it was.

"Master, droideikas," Anakin shouted as the whirling circles approached them. Shak Ti and Obi-Wan stepped forward, attempting to intercept them as Buffy and Alpha kept firing. Fortunately, the two Jedi were able to halt the droids before they managed to unfurl.

"We need to keep moving, not just stand here talking," the trooper snapped at them, checking his gun. "Those droids are heading towards the third generation of clones, and we need to get there before they do." The group raced towards the labs, following Alpha-17.

"You still having fun?" Obi-Wan asked Buffy slyly as they ran side by side. She snorted in derision.

"What do you think?" she asked, skidding slightly around a corner, only to have him catch her. "A girl likes to be fired on now and then, just not all the time."

"Well, you best get used to it," he advised as his ears caught the sound of more droids approaching. "Because it's just getting started."


	5. The Hardest Time of the Year

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my snow boots.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Sad**

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Buffy out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting a few seats down from him, listening to the latest briefing about the state of the ground war on Muunilinst with a distracted look on her face. She had been becoming more and more withdrawn as the week wore on. Today was the worst, with her avoiding all contact unless absolutely necessary.

"Have you been noticing Buffy acting...odd?" he asked Anakin after the meeting had adjourned, and she had gone her separate way.

"By 'odd' you mean withdrawn, moody, and irritable?" Anakin replied absently, checking over a battle-plan. "Yeah, I noticed. I asked Padmé about it, and she said Buffy's always like that around this time of year. She never talks about it, though." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks to his Padawan, and went to go track down the wayward Buffy.

He found her at the edge of the camp, looking out over the bleak landscape of the planet. Hearing his footsteps she turned around to glance at him before resuming her blank study of the uninspiring vista. Hoping she wouldn't take offense, he slowly walked to her side and joined her, staying silent.

"Do you miss them?" Buffy finally asked, fiddling with her sleeves.

"Do I miss who?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to look at her, confusion on his face.

"Your family," Buffy clarified, her voice thickening, and she blinked back tears. "Do you miss them?"

"I never knew them," he told her quietly, studying her intently. "The Jedi are all the family I have." She didn't answer for a moment, and Obi-Wan wondered if she had heard his response.

"I miss them so much," she confessed, her voice breaking slightly and a tear running down her face. "It's been seven years, and it never gets any easier." Her shoulders began to shake, and he instinctively gathered her in his arms. He held her until her sobs subsided, and she pulled back awkwardly. "Look, I'm sorry for the breakdown-age," she apologized, looking away from him. "It's just hard this time of year."

"There's no need to apologize," he told her gently, meeting her reddened eyes. He didn't know where she came from, or why she hadn't seen her family in so long, but he would offer her what small comfort he could. He stayed with her the rest of the day, offering a sort of silent support. At the end of the day, before going to sleep, she gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ben," she said quietly. "Thanks for being there for me."

He smiled at her, and gave her hand a firm squeeze. "What else are friends for?" She smiled at him, somewhat shakily, and made her way to her quarters. He watched her go, wondering if she would ever confide in him about her origins and how she arrived here. He would need to wait, however, and let her come to him if he wanted answers. With these thoughts in mind, he retired for the night.


	6. Can't Touch This

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my stereo.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Angry**

* * *

"Buffy!" Ben's carefully controlled voice reverberated in the small space of the apartment they were using for their negotiations on Corellia. "Buffy, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Buffy answered, rolling off the couch she had been lying on, attempting to get some sleep after the latest diplomatic disaster. They were trying to maintain Corellian support for the war, but so far things weren't going as planned.

"What happened in there?" Ben demanded, looking like he was keeping any emotions he was feeling under careful control.

"What happened in there was the ambassador made a pass at me," Buffy countered, her feelings that she had been trying to forget rising back to the surface. "And, yeah, you know, the whole diplomatic immunity thing he has is nice, but it doesn't mean he can try to grab my ass!"

"There are other ways to handle such offenses that don't entail breaking his fingers," Obi-Wan told her, drawing closer and glaring at her, his face twitching slightly. "You could've told me what happened, and I could've taken care of it." He resisted the urge to rub his temples, and instead took a deep breath.

"What could you have done, Ben?" she asked, color rising to her face and her voice becoming louder. They were an interesting contrast in their anger: Obi-Wan carefully controlling his temper, while Buffy's was evident for all to see. "You would've given him a small slap on the wrist, and left it at that. I think my method was much more effective in making sure he doesn't do something like that again." This time, Obi-Wan did rub his temples to try and ward off the coming headache.

"I would have gotten him removed from the talks," Obi-Wan explained carefully, his gray-blue eyes meeting her green ones. "But now, we have to start all over, and," he paused, hoping to underscore the gravity of the situation, "they've requested that you not be a part of the negotiations." Buffy's shoulders slumped slightly, and much of the anger left her body.

"Don't tell me things I already figured out on my own, Ben," she told him in a quiet voice. Obi-Wan studied her for a moment, before turning to head to his own small room to meditate. "For what it's worth, Ben, I'm sorry."

He turned around and saw her perched on the edge of the couch. "I know you are, Buffy," he answered softly, before entering his room and shutting the door behind him.


	7. Warning: Taunt Slayer at Own Risk

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my coffee mug.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Comedy**

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Anakin asked, an amused look on his face. Obi-Wan and Buffy had just returned from a mission, and they were both covered in green slime.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Buffy snapped at him, wiping at her face angrily. "What I want is a shower, food, and sleep, in that order."

"I think the look suits you," Obi-Wan said with a straight face. If looks could kill, he would have died on the spot from the glare Buffy sent his way. She didn't reply, however, and simply walked away from the two men.

"You really don't like being among the living, do you?" Anakin asked his former master as Buffy stalked away. "Because you know that she'll find a way to make you pay for that remark."

"Considering what you put me through, I doubt she'll be able to top that," Obi-Wan replied dryly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd also like to clean myself off." Anakin stepped aside, shaking his head. If Obi-Wan wanted to tempt fate, that was his prerogative. He, however, found it better not to annoy an already angry Buffy. She could be nasty in her revenges.

The next few days were relatively quiet, which only made Anakin even more worried what Buffy was planning. The longer it took her to exact her revenge, the worse it was going to be for her target. One morning, however, he woke to his Master shouting in the room next to his. Blinking sleepily, he got up and walked over to see what the fuss was about.

He found Obi-Wan gaping in shock at his Jedi robes--his now bright pink Jedi robes. "Do you have any idea how she managed to do this?" he demanded when he saw Anakin. "Because they certainly weren't this color when I went to bed last night."

"I have no idea, Master," Anakin answered, trying to keep a straight face. "You know she rarely ever lets me in on things like this, only because she knows I'll be one of the first people you ask." Obi-Wan shook his head, just as Buffy made her appearance. She took one long look at Obi-Wan, a knowing twinkle in her eye, even though she remained silent.

"My ship I can tolerate, my room I can live with, but my robes?" Obi-Wan asked her, holding one of the offending garments in his hand.

"I don't know, Ben," she answered, sounding like she was barely suppressing laughter. "I think the look rather suits you." Before Obi-Wan could respond, she had turned around and was leaving the room. "Oh, don't worry, the color will fade in a few days," she said, turning around. "Or a few weeks. I can't remember which." Ignoring Obi-Wan's look of shock, she left the room with a bright grin on her face. Anakin also had to hide a smile. Obi-Wan 10, Buffy 18.


	8. He's Not Dead Yet

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my bed.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Desperate**

* * *

"Watch out!" someone screamed, and Buffy ducked behind a metal container, hoping its bulk would help shield her from the blast. It did, but barely, and she could feel its heat scorch her exposed skin. Coughing at the dried mud now floating in the air, she blinked her eyes to get rid of the spots, and did her best to ignore the ringing in her ears.

"Casualties!" she barked out, wincing at the pain shooting through her leg. "Anyone not accounted for?" The fighting on Jabiim had been hell, almost Vietnam levels, if what she remembered from those long ago history classes was correct. She listened numbly as the remaining clone troopers listed off some of the dead. "Alpha-21, you and your men with me," she ordered, grabbing her gun. "We're going to go check for survivors." He nodded, and signaled for his men to form up.

As they made their way to the center of the camp, she saw someone sifting through the twisted heap of what used to be a walker. "Anakin!" she shouted, running to meet him. "Oh, thank God," she breathed, giving him a firm hug, desperate to make sure he was real. "You made it out. Where's Ben?" Anakin pulled back and his face became grim.

"He was in that walker," he whispered, turning back to it. "He was in it when it exploded, and I can't sense him in there any more." Buffy became still, almost too still as she gazed on the wreck. "Buffy? Buffy are you still with me?"

"He can't be dead," she heard herself say in an empty voice. No, no he couldn't be... "Blackjack!" she called out--doing her best to sound calm when she was anything but--to Alpha-21, using her nickname for him. "Help me and Anakin move the wreckage to see if anyone's trapped underneath." They spent desperate moments combing the rubble, using a combination of Anakin's Force skills and the brute strength of Buffy and the troops, only to find the crumpled bodies of several troopers. Obi-Wan wasn't among the dead.

"Buffy, we need to go check in with command," Anakin told her gently, walking to where she was standing staring blankly at the wreckage. "Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her away. They reported to General Norcuna, Buffy relaying her news in a hollow voice. After being dismissed, Buffy walked out into the ever-present rain, barely feeling it re-soak her clothing. Closing her eyes, she tried to bring up the memory of the wreckage, using every mind trick she could think of. Only two bodies were missing... everyone else was still there...

"Buffy, we need to go check in with command," Anakin told her gently, walking to where she was standing staring blankly at the wreckage. "Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her away. They reported to General Norcuna, Buffy relaying her news in a hollow voice. After being dismissed, Buffy walked out into the ever-present rain, barely feeling it re-soak her clothing. Closing her eyes, she tried to bring up the memory of the wreckage, using every mind trick she could think of. Only two bodies were missing... everyone else was still there...


	9. The Man in the Torture Mask

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my legal pad of notes.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Hurt**

* * *

Wrinkling her nose at the stench, Buffy continued to inch her way through the dark corridor, pausing every time she heard movement. Breaking into Asajj Ventress's fortress may not have been the most dangerous thing she'd ever done, but it was becoming a close second. Spying a ventilation shaft, she quickly climbed up the walls and wriggled in. The fit was tight, but she still was able to crawl at a decent pace.

Doing her best to recall the layout and information that R3 had looked up before she left him, she moved carefully, trying to keep track of which cell she was over. If she screwed this up, the entire plan would fail, and all of her hard work of convincing Erkan to help her track Ventress would be for nothing. Pausing over one cell, she cocked her head, hearing the slow "drip-drip" of water. This was the first sound other than the periodic groaning of the other prisoners that she had heard. Peering through the slits in the vent, she spied two figures, one of whom she recognized as Alpha.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she wasn't making a terrible mistake, she grabbed the section of the grate over the cell and gave it a few hard tugs, bending it back enough so that she could drop into the cell. The noise she'd made alerted the two occupants to her presence, and their heads turned towards her as she straightened up. Alpha was standing, bruised and cut with his hands tied behind his back. Beside him, hanging in chains with a mask over his face was...

"Ben?" Buffy asked hesitantly, surveying the tattered wreck before her. "Is that you?" The blue eyes, the only part of his face visible, narrowed as he looked at her.

"Well, who else would it be?" came his strangled reply. "Now, if you don't mind, can you get this blasted mask off of me?" Buffy rushed over and quickly pulled the black cloth off his head.

"I think I liked you better with the mask on, Ben," she commented, taking in his bruised and bloody face, twisted in pain.

"What, you're not glad to see me?" he asked, a painful smile on his face. "Besides, now that that thing is off me, I can do this." Looking up at the ceiling, one of the pipes burst, letting out a stream of water, causing Alpha's manacles to short out. "Care to lend a hand getting me out of these chains?" Buffy and Alpha managed to snap the metal, causing Obi-Wan to drop to the floor with a grunt. "Let's get out of here," he said, raising his hand and blasting the door off its hinges.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ben," Buffy replied, helping him to his feet. "By the way, I do expect a thank you for the rescue assist."

"I had it under control," he protested good-naturedly, causing Buffy to roll her eyes. She'd let it drop. For now.


	10. Yes, Buffy, There is a Santa Claus

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my pencil.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**AN2:** Merry Christmas to all! Here's to peace on earth and goodwill towards all!

**Prompt: Crack**

* * *

Obi-Wan was walking through the Republic base on Orto Plutonia, trying to locate Buffy. She hadn't originally been assigned to assist him and Anakin, but Master Windu had decided that she should go with them. Buffy had muttered about punishment for some joke, but had done her job of being a bodyguard for the Chairman and Senator of Pantora. Luckily, she'd managed to emerge from that catastrophe relatively intact, except for a worse temper than usual.

"Buffy?" he called out, stepping outside into the bitter cold.

"Here, Ben!" he heard her voice say to the right of him. He walked towards it, and was surprised when he saw her gaping at what looked to be a type of primitive vehicle with animals tied to it. "Ben, tell me if I'm slightly delusional, but do you see that sled up there?"

"I see it too," he confirmed, wondering why she was so interested in it.

"And do you hear that?" she asked, looking up at him, a confused look on her face. He paused, and he could hear what could only be the faint sound of bells jingling. He nodded, and she looked slightly relieved. "Oh, good. So I'm totally not hallucinating due to the insane amounts of cold. Of course, this totally means that Sally lied to me way back when."

"What did she lie to you about?" he asked, more confused than ever. She looked immensely pleased with herself for some reason he couldn't yet ascertain. His keen eyes picked out what appeared to be rather large humanoid approaching the "sled" with a sack on his back and climbing inside.

"That Santa Claus doesn't exist," Buffy said, a huge smile on her face. He watched in amazement as the man flicked the reins and the whole contraption sped up and became airborne, flying away into the distance. "Broke my heart when she said that my mom had been lying to me all those years."

"How...?" he asked, turning to Buffy, who only shook her head.

"Don't ask me," she explained. "That's a whole other mess I'd rather not get into right now." They continued to watch the sled spiral up into the atmosphere before disappearing from view. They turned around and walked back to the base, Obi-Wan still trying to puzzle it out in his head.

"Try not to think about it too hard," Buffy advised him, seeing his serious face. "You'll only hurt yourself, and then what use would you be? Also, now that I think about it, Anya must've been lying too."

"Try not to think about it too much," he advised her, a wry grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Ben," she muttered, stalking into the gunship. Chuckling under his breath, he followed her inside, the sound of the bells still ringing in his ears.


	11. It's Just a Dream Right?

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my gloves.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Afraid**

* * *

She stood in the middle of an empty plain, turning, trying to find an identifying feature. She had been here before. Finally, she spotted someone: Anakin, who was looking down at his hands in shock. Slowly, he began to sink, a dark hole appearing beneath him. "I killed them," he whispered, looking up with a shocked face. "I killed them all."

Buffy lunged, trying to grab hold of him before he slipped under the darkness. She was too late, as she always was, and he dipped below just as she reached the pit. A blast of heat pushed her back, scorching her skin as lava burst forth from the hole, molten for a brief moment before beginning to cool.

Two new figures appeared, one at each end. The first, a cowled figure, she didn't recognize. The other was Ben, a distraught look on his face. "You were my brother," he whispered as the other man began to laugh victoriously. In the distance, Buffy faintly heard the sound of a woman crying out in pain, and the wail of a child. "I loved you." The laugh only grew stronger, and Buffy was struck by something familiar in its tones.

Cracks began to appear in the hardened surface, light emanating from them. Buffy watched apprehensively as a figure began to rise, it's deep, mechanical breathing sending chills down her spine. Turning to Obi-Wan, the figure turned on its red lightsaber and began to bear down on Obi-Wan. Buffy stood there, rooted to the ground as the lightsaber descended lower, and lower until...

"No!" she gasped, sitting straight up in her bed, sweat beading on her face. Her eyes darted around the darkened tent, her breathing ragged. It was that dream again, the one that had haunted her for the last year, ever since the war had started. It was never frequent, but it always left her shaken, fearful of what future it was trying to warn her against.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Ben's concerned voice came from the other side of the tent. Buffy closed her eyes and attempted to collect herself.

"Just peachy with some extra keen," she answered in the calmest voice she could get out. "It was just a bad dream, that's all." She knew he didn't believe her, but she also knew he wouldn't press her on the matter. "Seriously, Ben, I'm fine. Go get some sleep. Lord knows we'll all need it in the morning."

He didn't say anything for a moment, and she thought that he was going to come in. "Very well, Buffy," he finally said. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." With that parting shot, she heard him walk away. Taking a deep breath, she lay back down and tried to settle her mind. She would figure out what this dream was trying to tell her; she had to. Forcing the images out of her mind, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	12. I'll Stand By You

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my cribbage board.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Comfort**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Buffy quietly opened the door and walked onto the observation deck of the Jedi Cruiser. There, staring out of the windows, stood Ben, head bowed in thought. Buffy walked to his side, not saying anything. There was nothing she really could say to him, because there really weren't any words that would make things easier for him. What did you tell a man who just had the woman he loved die in his arms?

"Anakin told you where I was, didn't he?" Ben finally said, sounding like he was trying to control what he was feeling and only partly succeeding.

"I actually figured it out on my own," she answered. "I just..." She paused before continuing, "I wanted to see how you were doing." As soon as the words came out her of mouth, she inwardly made a face. _Stupid Buffy, of course he's handling this oh so well_, she scolded herself. Of all the things to say, that was probably the wrong thing.

Ben's hands tightened around something, and she realized he had been holding the crystal that Siri had handed him right before she died. "It hurts," he confessed softly. "Even though I know she's gone, I still expect to see her in the corridor, or find a message from her waiting for me." He closed his eyes, attempting to fight back the tears that had been threatening to overtake him.

Buffy took his free hand, and gave it a squeeze. She knew what he meant, what he was trying to put into words. She had seen so much death, lost so many that she cared about, and it never got any easier. "I know," she replied, her voice catching. "Trust me, I know."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, turning to look at her. He looked lost, and his eyes held the haunted look that Buffy recognized from looking in the mirror.

"As long as you need me to, Ben," she answered, giving his hand another squeeze. "I'll be here."


	13. I Know Something You Don't Know

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my scarf.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Happy**

* * *

"You're in a good mood today," Obi-Wan commented, seeing Buffy step off of the supply transport, a smile on her face. "I wasn't aware that dodging Separatist fire was all it took to make you happy." Buffy rolled her eyes, but moved closer to him.

"Yes, because I love the thought of being exploding Buffy out in space," she shot back, her smile never fading. "No, it's just that Anakin is in for a rather big surprise, and I can't wait to see his face when he realizes it." Obi-Wan looked at her quizzically, wondering what exactly this surprise could be. "Don't expect me to tell you, Ben. It's going to be a surprise for you as well. So tell me, has my favorite psychotic bitch shown her face since I've been gone?"

"Sadly, no," Obi-Wan replied as another figure emerged from the ship, a Togrutan youngling who looked to be about fourteen. "Is that the surprise you were referring to?" he asked, but Buffy remained cheerfully silent. Shaking his head at his companion's response, he turned his attention to the Padawan, one "Ahsoka."

Later, after they had attempted to contact the Jedi Temple to request reinforcements, only to be disrupted by Separatist forces, Obi-Wan turned to whom he assumed to be his new Padawan. "My apologies, young one," he said. "It's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano," she replied hesitantly.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master," he answered, moving to stand in front of her. Behind him, Buffy's grin grew even wider. Oh, she was certainly up to something, that was sure.

"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've been assigned to Master Skywalker," she said, pointing at a shocked Anakin.

"What? No, no, no!" Anakin protested, moving away, only to be stopped by Buffy. "There's got to be a mistake! He's the one who wanted the Padawan."

"Master Yoda was very specific," Ahsoka shot back. "He said Master Skywalker was to assume responsibility for my Jedi training."

"But that doesn't make any sense..." Anakin began to say before Buffy clapped him hard on the back.

"Whining about this can wait," she said, attempting to look serious and utterly failing. "Since droids are all cockroach-y and always come back."

"I'll go check on Rex at his observation post," Anakin sighed and walked away.

"You better take her with you," Obi-Wan chimed in, his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Anakin paused and waited for Ahsoka to catch up. Obi-Wan looked at Buffy, who shrugged.

"I told you it'd be a surprise," she said. "Besides, we need another girl around to keep you two out of trouble. There's only so much I can do by myself."

"This coming from the female who attempted to take on a tank by herself with only a blaster last week," he shot back. Ignoring her affronted look, he turned around around walked away. She was right about one thing, though: Ahsoka certainly was a surprise.


	14. He Should Be Here By Now

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my cell phone.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Worried**

* * *

"Has there been any word from them?" Buffy asked Commander Cody, who was standing next to her on the deck of the Jedi cruiser.

"No, sir, we haven't heard from General Kenobi or General Skywalker since they left Ryloth," Cody told her, looking up from the display he was studying to meet her eyes. "When we hear from them, you'll be the first to know." Buffy nodded curtly at the clone trooper, and made her way towards the observation deck to be alone with her thoughts.

Ben and Anakin should've arrived hours ago, but the cruiser had lost contact with them soon after the Jedi had taken off from Ryloth. Buffy was willing to give them a couple of hours, but when they had gone four and a half hours without contact, she started getting worried. The only time that things like this happened was when something was going wrong.

Looking out onto the star-filled sky, she took a shuddering breath. Standing here worrying herself to death wasn't going to help things, and would mostly likely cause her to do something particularly stupid. Taking another deep breath, she did her best to clear her mind and calm her racing heartbeat. Slowly, she began to go through the familiar movements of a Tai Chi kata, taking her time to focus on doing the movements as correctly as possible. She soon lost herself in the pattern, feeling herself momentarily slip away from the cruiser and return to her training room in Sunnydale.

She was just finishing up when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face.

"When did you get in? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she demanded, quickly losing any of the calm she had achieved at the sight of him standing before her.

"They've been trying to page you for the last ten minutes, but you weren't responding, so I offered to track you down," he explained, looking like he was trying to hide a smile. "Commander Cody said you were particularly worried about where we might be."

Buffy glared at him in annoyance. "Well, I think I'm justified, Ben, seeing as you seem to get into way more trouble than you should by any law of nature," she shot back. "I had to make sure that if I needed to rescue you, it would fit into my ever-more-busy schedule."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time I'm delayed by the Separatists," Ben remarked dryly, a twinkle in his eye. Buffy shook her head, and followed him back into the bustle of the cruiser. Sometimes that man was too much of a smart ass for his own good.


	15. Losing What's Not Mine

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my textbooks.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Angst**

* * *

Closing her eyes, Buffy tried to will the report in front of her far, far away and into another dimension. This was one of the big things she didn't miss from being on bodyguard duty--all the damn paperwork. The good thing about working with the Army was that there were others to fill it out for her. Here? Not so much. Deciding that she needed a break from trying to organize a coherent security system for the current pain in her ass, the Duchess Satine, Buffy stood up and cracked her back. A walk would do her some good.

Nodding to the clone troopers stationed in the hallway, she wandered, noting particular places where security could be tightened. Just because she found Satine and the concept of the "New Mandalorians" to be a complete waste of space didn't mean Buffy wouldn't do her job to prevent the assassination plot against her. This kept her mind occupied, if only for a brief moment.

Noticing a door ajar in front of her, Buffy stopped with a frown. She'd just been down this hallway just ten minutes ago, and the door had been firmly closed. Grabbing her blaster from its holster, she inched along the hallway, doing her best to shield her thoughts in case the intruder was of a Force positive nature. Reaching the door, she peered in to see who might be inside, only to wish she hadn't.

Ben and Satine stood inside, talking quietly. She said something that caused Ben to laugh softly and draw closer to her, taking her hand. Feeling her throat uncharacteristically tighten, Buffy watched Satine gently place her free hand on Ben's face, smiling up at him, an expression which he returned. Unable to watch any more, and feeling like an intruder, Buffy quietly backed away, brain unable--or unwilling--to comprehend what she'd just seen. She walked back to her office in a daze, thankfully not meeting anybody along the way.

Once she'd reached the sanctuary that her office provided, she sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She took one deep, shuddering breath, and then another, attempting to collect herself. She wouldn't mention what she had seen to anyone and pretend that she'd seen nothing, and that nothing had changed. She'd ignore the hollow feeling now invading her chest and do her job, as hard as it might be. Getting up and walking to her desk, she reiterated the thought in her head. She'd do her job to the best of her abilities, and try to work through the pain. It was the only thing she could do.


	16. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my winter coat.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Fluff**

* * *

Obi-Wan was passing by Buffy's miniscule office when he noticed that the light was still on. It was well past the time when she normally went to bed, and he knew that she had been complaining of lack of sleep these last few days. Not directly, of course, as she had been avoiding him, but Anakin had mentioned it in passing. Knocking softly, he was surprised when Buffy didn't answer. Hoping that she wouldn't take offense, he carefully opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Buffy leaning on her desk, fast asleep.

"Buffy?" he asked quietly, walking so that he was standing beside her. Her only response was to mutter something unintelligible to human ears and attempt to bury her head in her arms. Shaking his head at her actions, he knelt down and gently gathered her in his arms to carry her back to her room. Sleeping on one's desk was never pleasant, and he had enough interest in his own self-preservation to want her to be as rested as possible.

Buffy found herself drifting out of sleep, and became vaguely aware that someone was carrying her. Cracking her eyes open slightly to see who it was, she was greeted by the sight of Ben's face. Why...? _Oh_, she realized. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. Normally, the sheer unpleasantness of doing so would wake her up quickly, but she must have really been out this time. The gentle rocking of Ben's gait soon had her falling back to sleep, her head leaning against his chest.

Reaching her room, Obi-Wan opened the door and gently deposited Buffy on her bed. She didn't stir, and after covering her with a blanket he found crumpled at the foot of her bed, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The next morning found Buffy behind her desk again, working up a storm and muttering about how Satine was trying to make her job more difficult than it actually was. It was halfhearted, however, compared to her previous complaining, and those working closest with her wondered about the change. Later that day, there was a soft knock at her door. "Door's open," she answered, sifting through several data pads, trying to find the one she needed. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking up to see Ben standing in the doorway. "Or are you just going to stand there all day?

"Just checking in to make sure everything was running smoothly," he answered. "Sleep well last night?"

"I did, now that you mention it," Buffy answered. "Thank you, by the way."

"It was no problem," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I just hadn't seen you in a few days, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm golden," she replied. "Walk with me?" she asked, getting up and moving towards him. "I've been cooped up here for a bit too long."

"I'd love to," he answered, following her into the hall.


	17. May I Have This Dance?

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my winter coat.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Romance**

* * *

"Have I mentioned that I think this job is stupid?" Buffy quietly muttered to Ben, who was standing beside her.

"Only several times over the last few hours," he answered, his mouth quirking slightly as he did so. "Trust me, I find this assignment just as idiotic as you do, but this may be the best way to find out who is selling Republic secrets to the Separatists."

"By going to a ball?" Buffy asked incredulously, trying not to choke on the stench of perfume that everyone seemed to be wearing in overabundance. She resisted the urge to scratch at the dress she was wearing, wishing that she had been able to wear something less ... ornate and pouffy. She liked dressing up as much as the next girl, but her outfit right now was bordering on the ridiculous. Stupid galaxy with its stupid fashion sense.

"All of our sources say that the transfer will happen here," Obi-Wan explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"And while we're waiting for that to happen, we get to stand here, wasting time and looking conspicuous," Buffy commented under her breath. She had been to some balls during her time with Padmé, but she still didn't like them. They were too stuffy for her tastes. Give her a club to dance in, and she was a happy Slayer. Here? Not so much.

"Well, if you're worried about looking conspicuous, I have an idea," Ben muttered to her, and before she fully realized what was happening, he grabbed her hand and whirled her onto the dance floor.

"Ben! What are you doing?" she hissed at him under her breath as he placed his hand around her waist and began to lead.

"Dancing. What did you think I was doing?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in a smile. "How else are we to fit in?" Buffy was going to respond, but she decided to let it go, concentrating on the steps. "Relax," he whispered to her softly, his breath tickling her ear. "Just follow my lead." Buffy let out a deep breath and leaned in slightly.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said, focusing on the moment and beginning to enjoy herself. There was something so... right about this, she couldn't really explain it.

"You should know by now I'm full of surprises," he replied with a low voice and a smile on his face. She returned it, and they continued to dance in pleasurable silence until the song ended. Their faces ended up inches from each other, both breathing slightly deeper than normal. They didn't move, each frozen in the moment. Finally, Buffy pulled away.

"Thank you for that dance, General Kenobi," she said, giving him an awkward curtsey.

"My pleasure," he answered, bowing in return. "Now what do you say we go catch a spy?" he added, offering her his arm. She laughed and took it.

"Let's do this," she answered. Maybe this assignment wasn't so bad after all.


	18. I Can See What's Happening

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my winter coat.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: In Love**

* * *

It always surprised Anakin that he was the only one who seemed to get it. The little touches, the constant awareness of where the other one was at all times, the ease in which they worked together, the friendly bickering over the smallest thing...it could only mean one thing in Anakin's mind. His former master, Obi-Wan, and Buffy were in love--only they didn't seem to realize it just yet.

He wasn't sure when he had first noticed it, or where it might have begun. Ever since they had first met, Buffy and Obi-Wan had exchanged snarky comments, even in the face of death in the arena on Geonosis. He should've suspected that something was developing between them, from the look of relief on Buffy's face after she came with Padmé bringing reinforcements to capture Count Dooku. They hadn't said much, but Buffy had gone over to help Obi-Wan to his feet, while Padmé had assisted him.

The thought of his Master breaking the Jedi Code was far from his mind for the most part, but whenever Anakin looked at the two of them together, he wondered. He wondered if it was willful ignorance on both sides, or if they both were legitimately unaware of what was going on between the two of them and what it had the potential to become.

Carefully cracking open his eyes, he discreetly peered at the subjects of his mental ramble. They were en route to the Jedi cruisers after a vicious skirmish with Confederation forces, and all of them were exhausted. Buffy was leaning into Obi-Wan, dirt smeared across her sleeping face. Obi-Wan, for his part, had wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm as she slept. Seemingly unaware of Anakin's presence, Obi-Wan gently brushed a strand of hair away from Buffy's face before leaning his head against the bulkhead behind him and closing his eyes.

Anakin watched this entire exchange through slitted eyes, thoughts running through his head. He was no one to judge what was going on between Buffy and Obi-Wan, but he worried for them. He hoped that they would come to their senses soon, if only to relieve the sexual tension in the room. Closing his eyes, he tried to banish these thoughts from his head and be lulled to sleep by the gentle hum of the ship's engines.


	19. Keep Holding On

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my box of Kleenex.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Horror**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Obi-Wan for the sight that greeted his eyes when he crested the hill on Boz Pity. Ventress had flown past him after shoving him through the wall of the Separatist facility, racing towards where the Republic troops were fighting. Struggling to his feet, he followed her as fast as he could, tapping into the Force to augment his speed. Even though he was only minutes behind her, he didn't want to imagine the damage she could do to the clone troopers while the rest of the Jedi were preoccupied with battling Grievous and his guard droids.

Reaching the peak of the hill, he was struck first by the scattered bodies of the clone troopers, some with limbs lopped off, others with a simple hole through the chest. Ventress was no longer concerned with the troopers, however. "You think you can withstand me?" she snarled at a bruised and bloodied Buffy, holding her tight in a Force Choke. Buffy struggled futilely as Ventress drew closer. "You've caused me more problems than Kenobi, but it ends here." Before she could continue, Buffy's feet lashed out, catching Ventress off-guard. Ventress lost control, and dropped Buffy on the ground, hard.

"Not today, baldie," Buffy gasped out, struggling to her feet as Ventress activated her lightsaber. "Still got a little fight in me." Ventress, as if sensing Obi-Wan's presence, looked up at him and smirked. Quickly, almost too fast for the eye to follow, she stabbed Buffy through the gut, slicing through the other woman's armor in a clean movement.

"It's either her or me, Kenobi," she taunted, taking off at a run towards where Dooku could be seen in the distance as Buffy fell over with a strangled gasp. Released from some momentary paralysis, he raced to where Buffy lay, as Anakin ran past him, chasing Ventress. Reaching Buffy's side, he gathered her into his arms.

"Buffy, stay with me," he pleaded, using what limited Force Healing powers he had to attempt to stabilize her broken body. "Come on, Buffy." Her breathing was coming in short bursts, and her eyes were staring blankly at him. For a brief moment, he was a Padawan again, holding his dying Master. "Buffy, please, just hold on." He gripped her hand tightly, trying to call her back to him. Before long, a medical unit found it's way to him. In the distance, he heard the faint sound of a blaster firing.

He continued to hold her hand as the medics loaded her unresponsive body onto a gurney, almost afraid to let go. "Ben..." a faint voice said as the hand he was holding squeezed his. "I'm not going anywhere." He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and met her eyes. She was alive.

Resisting the urge to hover over her, he smiled at Buffy. "Watch her," he ordered the medics before turning around and racing to find his former Padawan and Ventress. It was past time to end this.


	20. Trapped in a Moment Here With You

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my coffee mug.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: Hospital**

* * *

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to pace the small corridor in the medical frigate. _There is no emotion, there is peace_, he recited to himself, but he knew that it was a lie in this instance. The only glimpses he'd had of Buffy in the last two days since the battle of Boz Pity were of her floating in a bacta tank, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. According to Anakin, however, who had heard it from one of the doctors, she was now out of the tank and recovering. It was all he could do not to rush straight into her room to see how she was.

Finally, the door opened, and a doctor stepped out. "You can go in to see her now, General Kenobi," he said. "But please don't excite her. She needs quiet." Obi-Wan nodded, waiting for the man to move aside before entering the small chamber. Buffy lay in the bed, her pale face only slightly darker than her white bed sheets. A smile brightened her features when she saw him in the doorway.

"Hey, you," she said as he stood there uncertainly. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Obi-Wan returned her smile and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her, studying her wan appearance. "Are you OK, Ben?" she asked. "You have a funny look on your face." He didn't say anything at first, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I thought I lost you," he finally told her quietly. "Back on Boz Pity, I was... I was so afraid that you were dead." He looked up, meeting her eyes. Her smile faded, and she reached out to take his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I told you, Ben," she said softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere." Taking his free hand, he gently brushed her hair out of her face, fingers lingering for a brief moment on her skin, hearing her breath catch.

"I know you aren't," he whispered, moving closer to her. "It doesn't mean I don't worry." Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and gentle, both of them wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. When they finally pulled apart, it was only because there was a limit to how long they could go without breathing. Obi-Wan shifted so that he was sitting side by side with Buffy, pulling her close against him.

They wouldn't be able to stay like this for long: Anakin and Ahsoka would want to visit, and he would soon be off on another mission while she stayed here for a few more days. But, for a brief moment, they could forget that they were in this blasted war, and that this was forbidden. They were just two people in love, enjoying a brief moment of calm before their lives blew up again.


	21. Through a Glass Darkly

**Joss owns "Buffy," Lucas owns "Star Wars," I own my coffee mug.**

**AN:** This series of drabbles was originally written for the Paradise Lost November Drabble-a-Thon challenge. Most of these drabbles will probably be used and expanded in a story I'm currently plotting and will hopefully start writing once finals are over. Thanks to the amazing RevDorothyL for betaing!

**Prompt: AU**

* * *

Darth Corusca studied the man before her. He was handsome, that was not to be denied, but he also stank of the light side of the Force and the weakness it brought with it. Her master wanted him broken, however, and had assigned the task to her. "General Kenobi," she said in a mocking tone, circling him much like a vornskr circled its prey. "Not so threatening, are you? Or powerful for that matter."

His eyes narrowed, trying to study his new tormentor. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before," he said, ignoring her taunts. "And you're at an advantage knowing my name, while I don't know yours." Corusca's smile grew wider. He would certainly be a challenge to break down, one that she would enjoy.

"My name is of no consequence," she told him. It wouldn't do for him to know who she was in the dim likelihood that he escaped. Her remaining a secret was vital to Lord Sidious's plans. Let the idiot Jedi assume that Dooku was the true apprentice; she knew better. She had been groomed over the last ten years to assume the mantle of Lady of the Sith, ever since she had landed in this new galaxy. She was Lord Sidious's secret weapon against the Jedi, one they had no knowledge about, and he wanted it to be kept that way. "The only thing you need to know about me is that I'm your worst nightmare come to life." In one swift movement, she took the Sith torture mask in her hands and slipped it over his head, effectively cutting him off from the Force.

Darth Corusca, once known as Buffy Summers, pulled upon the Force and called Force Lightning to her hand, forming it into a small ball. "Now, Benjy," she continued, corrupting his name just for the perverse pleasure of being able to do so. "What do you say we have a little fun?"


End file.
